


Untidy

by KatrinaRice



Series: BottomErwinWeek 2020 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, bottomErwin, bottomerwinweek, bottomerwinweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: When Levi's on a business trip things get messy at home.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: BottomErwinWeek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786141
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Untidy

Erwin hated those weeks when Levi had to go away on a business trip, leaving him all alone in their house. And at the same time, Erwin _loved_ those weeks when Levi had to go on a business trip, leaving him all alone in their house – because when Levi was not around, Erwin was able to… let himself go a little, reliving his student days a bit, one might say. As there was no one to yell at him when, for instance, he didn’t wash the dishes immediately after a meal, plates, pots and pans piling up in the sink, or resting neglected in the dishwasher.

When Levi wasn’t home, Erwin was also able to wear the same shirt and sweatpants for a week, not bothering to look through his wardrobe for other home attire. Hell, sometimes he even wore them for _two_ weeks if he didn’t totally mess them up with ketchup or some other sauce – for instance from his favourite Chinese and Indian delivery service or his favourite pizza place; because when Levi wasn’t home, Erwin was living the dream of a fast-food fanatic, ordering meals every day instead of cooking, not using the healthy ingredients his husband had left for him in the fridge before leaving for his trip.

When Levi was away, Erwin left things lying around in their home, not bothering to clean up until the very last day of Levi’s trip, finishing merely hours before his husband’s return, who then even praised him for managing to keep the place tidy – when, in fact, Erwin had actually done the complete opposite.

When Levi was gone, he didn’t even bother to make the bed. His underwear, when he even bothered to change it, he left lying on the bathroom floor. And Erwin could finally put his dirty feet on top of the coffee table when he was reading a book. He could walk around naked in the light of day, if he felt like doing that. Hell, some days he even _worked_ naked or at least without pants – unfolding the true beauty of working from home as an IT-guy. But the best part of having the house to himself and being ‘unsupervised’ was this: Eating snacks in bed when watching Netflix on their big bedroom TV.

And this is what he was doing on this particular evening – munching on his favourite crackers while watching an episode of a show Levi despised – when his phone suddenly chimed. Unsurprisingly, it was a message from Levi. What _was_ surprising, was its content.

“Hey big guy,” it read, “I’m horny – what are you up to?”

Erwin almost choked on the crackers, blinking a few times to make sure this wasn’t just a typo or that he was misunderstanding things. But he wasn’t. And that was what was so confusing about it. Because this was something Levi would never write. Because he was too afraid that messages of this kind could fall into someone else’s hands, preferring to talk dirty only face-to-face, when they were in bed together, never over the phone.

So this message, about Levi being horny, irritated Erwin. It also made him curious.

“I’m in bed,” he answered. Because it wasn’t a lie. It also wasn’t the full truth either because he definitely wasn’t preparing to go to sleep as this message might have suggested. And, besides, he had no idea what to actually reply.

Levi’s answer surprised him again. “Can I see?” There was a full row of smirking faced added – and what made Erwin laugh out loudly, before nervousness mixed with a weird kind of excitement overtook him, where the three additional eggplant emojis. Levi knew what those meant, right?

“Are you all right?” the blond asked, suddenly a little paranoid himself, asking himself if maybe some of Levi’s co-workers had grabbed the man’s phone to pull this sort of prank? But then again, Levi was so careful with his phone, he never even took it to any sort of gatherings in order not to lose it, get it stolen, and he most definitely never handed it over to anybody of his friends or colleagues. No matter how close he was with them. So, no – this couldn’t be it, right?

“A bit tipsy,” Levi confessed, also sending a laughing face.

“Who did you drink with?” Erwin asked, wondering if that may have sounded as if he was jealous.

“Ymir,” Levi replied, “the new girl. She’s funny. Drinks a lot. Reminds me of Hange. But don’t change the topic. I wanna see.”

“See what?” Erwin asked, his paranoid thoughts forgotten, and his heart beginning to beat a little bit faster, his hopes of… _something_ rising.

“You, lying in our bed. What are you wearing?”

Fuck. This was really happening, wasn’t it?

“Nothing…” Erwin lied, to receive an answer immediately.

“Show me.”

This is when Erwin’s heart started racing in his chest and he quickly packed the crackers away, excitement now running through his veins as if it had replaced his blood.

Fuck, for the first time Levi was actually asking him to send a fucking nude. They had been together for 15 years, and it was _finally_ happening…!

Hastily, Erwin got rid of his clothes, throwing them carelessly onto the floor to join all the other garments scattered across the hard wood. Then, he jumped back onto his side of the bed and took a snapshot, revealing his naked upper body, his abdomen, but not showing his cock yet; because going from 0 to 100 percent didn’t seem the right thing to do when they were having this sort of exchange for the very first time.

Anxiously, Erwin waited for Levi’s answer, and when he saw the three dots appearing on his screen, signalling that Levi was replying, his heart thrummed even harder.

Yet Levi’s answer wasn’t _anything_ he might have expected.

“Is this an opened packet of crackers on the nightstand?!??!!”

****

**_Pic by Auri: https://twitter.com/regularbrot_ **

Erwin froze.

Then, he opened up the picture he just sent to Levi and— “Fuck!” he hissed. Because how could he have been so stupid and neglectful? How could he have overseen the part of the, indeed, open packet of his crackers on the nightstand captured be his camera? He could have just cropped the photo before sending it, wouldn’t have even had to retake it. But he had been too hasty!

Another message came in from Levi. “Erwin, are you eating crackers IN OUR BED?!”

“No!” he simply replied – but then that alleged genius brain of him failed him. Because he couldn’t come with an excuse. Because, why else, if he wasn’t eating them here, would the snacks be lying on the freaking nightstand?!

“Then what are they doing there?!”

Erwin did the only thing that he could think of right now, aiming the camera at his crotch while stroking his dick a few times to get it at least semi-hard, which didn’t prove to be easy, because he was so agitated and, well, kind of scared of his husband’s wrath? That’s why he needed to divert Levi’s attention quickly; the man was tipsy, his horniness enhanced by that state, so this should work, right?

Quickly, Erwin took a photo of his semi-hard dick held up by his own hand – and this time he chose the cropping option before sending it. Or at least he thought so. Because, actually, he did _not_ , due to his fingers being way too big for this fucking phone, precision made harder by the fact that they were slightly trembling. So the second picture went out unedited. And Erwin spotted his demise the same time Levi sent him an answer.

“Are those freaking PILES of clothes ON THE FLOOR, ERWIN?!?!?”

Another message came in only seconds after.

“Are your freaking USED BOXERS hung up on the fucking door handle??!?!”

Oh Lord.

Erwin was screwed – and not in a good way.

“No,” he responded. Even though he knew this was futile. Because, of course, those were his boxers hung up on the fucking door handle. Even Erwin had no idea how they got there, though he wasn’t that much surprised, for he had a special kind of talent for being untidy, resurfacing whenever his husband wasn’t around. Levi was probably scoffing now in his hotel room and Erwin feared the next message coming in, his chances of a sexy picture exchange, of phone sex, completely obliterated by now.

Instead of a message, Erwin’s phone started vibrating in a different way, and he flinched, his heart beating ferociously in his chest as he realized that Levi was calling him. And it wasn’t just a regular call. It was a video call.

The blond man swallowed thickly, his nervousness reaching a new high.

He chose to answer the call, but disabled his camera.

“Hey babe…” he tried as Levi appeared on his screen, merely dressed in his undershirt, sitting on a neat hotel bed, a deep, angry scowl on his face. The raven-haired didn’t say hi.

“Switch on your camera, Erwin!” he growled instead; and Erwin’s heartbeat picked up even more as began to run around, kicking scattered clothing under the bed.

“Oh, I’m trying,” he lied, “it doesn’t seem to be working.”

“Your phone is three months old,” Levi spat back in a dark and dangerous tone, “there is no fucking way your camera isn’t working, darling.” The pet name was laced with venom as Levi used it, and a shiver ran down Erwin’s spine.

“I’ll try again…” Erwin responded, his voice nearly high-pitched and trembling, his panic becoming evident, as he knew there was no way he’d get out of this one, and he used those few seconds left to try and hide as many things as possible – but that was a mistake. Because in his agitated state his clumsy side thrived, and instead of quickly sweeping the opened pack of crackers into the nightstand drawer Erwin knocked them off the small piece of furniture, throwing the pack – and all its crumbly contents – all over the bed.

“Bullocks!” he cursed, staring at the mess he’d created wide-eyed.

“Erwin!” Levi screamed at him, and when the blond looked at the phone another one of those horrid shivers made it down his spine, feeling ice cold. Because the look on Levi’s face was savage. He looked like a predator, ready to strike, angered by being provoked one time too many, teased, teeth sharp and bared, ready to sink into flesh with the intent to kill. “What the hell have you done?” the raven-haired yelled, his scowl deep. “Switch on the goddamned camera, Erwin!”

And that’s when Erwin knew that he’d only make it worse by delaying the matter – and he activated his camera, at least making sure, to stand in front of the door so that Levi wouldn’t see the bed. Ah, but of course Levi wanted to see the bed.

He squinted, tilting his head, his gaze wandering around, as if he was scanning Erwin’s surrounding. Because Levi _was_ scanning Erwin’s surroundings.

“Turn around,” he instructed, and Erwin swallowed, following the request. A little bit at least, because he didn’t turn around to reveal the bed, but chose the other side, moving so that the wardrobe was behind him and thus visible. Levi scoffed. “The bed, moron!” he chastised crudely. “The fucking bed, Erwin. Show me the fucking bed!”

“It’s just a bed, you know, nothing to see there,” Erwin tried to joke, but the growl that escaped his husband’s lips, who was glaring into the camera, made him shut his mouth – and he finally did turn around as demanded, revealing their bed in a state it usually never was in. With his books all over the ruffled sheets, stained lightly with chocolate and peanut butter, and some socks of Erwin lying on the mattress, with an empty bottle of a fizzy drink resting between some of the pillows – and the million crumbs and whole pieced of crackers scattered all over it.

“Jesus! Fucking! Christ!” Levi roared. “What the fffuuuuck?!?!?”

“I, um,” Erwin stammered, but his husband cut him off immediately.

“Are you fucking insane Erwin?” he hissed. “Are you insane?!?”

“It, it was an accident, I knocked them off the nightstand, I—”

“CRACKERS DON’T BELONG ON THE NIGHTSTAND!”

“Um—”

“And what are those stains on the sheets?” Levi gasped, blinking in disgust, terror and pure, utter anger. “Erwin, what are those stains???”

“What stains, babe…?” the blond tried weakly, also trying to give Levi one his usual charming Erwin-Smith-smiles that made everybody swoon all over him. It didn’t work on Levi. Not a single fucking bit.

“Move closer to the fucking stains, Erwin,” the dark-haired man grumbled coldly. “In fact, you’re in the fucking way and I don’t actually wanna look at you right now – switch to the rear camera so I can see better.”

Erwin swallowed, Levi’s harsh words stinging slightly, but then he knew his husband was so angry he was almost ready to explode; that’s why he did what he was told to. Activating the rear camera, to reveal the whole extent of his mess as he walked even closer to the bed to shamefully present his husband the stains after eating his favourite chocolate bar and peanut butter straight out of the jar in their precious bed.

“I cannot fucking believe you, Erwin Smith!” Levi seethed.

And then, Levi sent the blond man on a video walk of shame, forcing Erwin to take him to every single room of their usually tidy and very cosy home, now turned into… Into what was probably hell for Levi.

The man groaned when he saw Erwin’s shoes lying about in front of the main door. “Are you too fucking lazy to put them in the shoe cabinet? It’s right next to the door, for God’s sake!”

He released an elongated, deep and exaggerated sigh when he took a look at all the books, video game cases and Erwin’s tablet covering the surface of their coffee table in their living room along with a variety of empty glasses, plates and chocolate bar wrappers. “Fucking hell, what is this, Erwin?! Are you five years old? Leaving everything lying around instead of putting it back where it belongs? And what the fuck is up with those dishes? God! The smell must be putrid. Did you the destroy the kitchen or why do you keep your fucking plates and glasses in the living room?”

Levi nearly cried when Erwin showed him why, releasing a fit of whimpers. Angry whimpers. Because the pile of plates in the kitchen sink looked like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and there were dirty dishes all over the counters, the dish washer full as well; clean stuff Erwin hadn’t bothered to take out yet. The worst was the pile of empty fast food containers Erwin had started to build something like a fort with on their kitchen table…

“Young man!” Levi roared, his angry-daddy-voice ringing unpleasantly in Erwin’s ear, who truly was only five years younger than his husband, but obviously that didn’t matter, because he really felt like a kid being yelled at. Frustrated but super scared too. And he knew he deserved this because he had fucked up. “What the hell are you doing to my house?! What in the world do you think you are fucking doing, Erwin? This is… This is preposterous! It’s the… It’s the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!” Levi continued to vent. “And I think it’s going to make me wretch my soul out! Yuck!”

Levi shook in disgust, and that’s when Erwin switched back to his front camera, to show his husband how ashamed he was. “I’m sorry,” he murmured – but his puppy eyes mixed with his usually adorable pouting did not rescue him. Not this time. For Levi continued to glare are him, and he wasn’t calming down. And what he said next, in a dismal tone, actually even hurt Erwin a little.

“You’re a fucking pig,” Levi stated, in that cold, calm manner that was signalling Erwin that now Levi was… _really_ pissed off. Beyond his usual anger that could rise in one second and then fade in the next. No. This was real anger. Disappointment. Shock. Levi was truly appalled. “Fuck,” he cursed, shaking his head, not looking into the camera, when Erwin saw his husband’s jaw clench. “I think I’ll never get hard for you again. Clean that shit up. Good night.”

Levi ended the call abruptly and Erwin… Erwin shivered.

This had not just really happened, had it?

Levi’s last words had been like daggers to his heart and he feared that now, that Levi knew how messy and disgusting his husband truly could be, Erwin had indeed lost all sex appeal in his spouse’s eyes.

Levi was extreme when it came to cleanness and tidiness. Erwin knew. This is why he pulled himself together every day, cleaned when Levi gave him the task to do so, had engraved it into his skull to put everything he had used away immediately, and he had grown so used to this, it didn’t even really bother him. It was an automatism.

But when Levi was gone, it was like his brain would shut down his “usual program” – and he would run a different one. His old one. And was this really so bad when he cleaned up everything before Levi came home? He had been doing this for years and Levi hadn’t even noticed.

If it had only stayed this way…

Erwin tried to call Levi again, wanted to tell him that he was sorry and that of course everything would be meticulously clean upon the raven-haired’s return; but his call went straight to voicemail. And when Erwin sent him a message, he didn’t receive a reply.

His night was hell. Erwin didn’t actually sleep at all.

He called in sick next morning, but he didn’t actually stay in bed. Erwin got to work. Putting on his apron that Levi had bought for him when they had moved in together all those years ago, he started the deepest cleaning session he had ever done.

He started with the bedroom, eradicating every last piece of the cracker incident, changing the sheets, dusting, vacuuming, cleaning the hardwood floors – everything. Until the room liked something taken straight out of a catalogue, or an interior design blog. It was meticulously perfect, and Erwin used his phone to take a panorama shot, revealing the whole room. He sent it to Levi.

He didn’t receive a reply.

But that didn’t stop Erwin. He continued with the bathroom, stuffing the washing machine again while he also had the drier going on, scrubbed their big bath tub, polished the glass wall of their spacious shower, cleaned all the tiles and even the fugues. Until this room, too, looked like a commercial shot, every little detail, ornament and shampoo bottle placed with utter precision.

Erwin took another picture and sent it to his husband.

Levi didn’t answer again.

But Erwin kept going, despite sweating like a… pig. He shook off the memory of his husband’s words and continued cleaning the hall, storing away his shoes, hanging up the coats neatly, wiping the mirrors and even the door.

And when he sent a picture of this to Levi, the third photographic evidence of him cleaning up their house, he finally received an answer.

“Well done!” Levi praised him, even adding a smiley face – and that just spurred Erwin to go on.

He changed his game a little though, because he started taking pictures while he was cleaning. Selfies, with the help of that little tripod if his and the phone’s timer, enabling Erwin to be using both of his hands for the cleaning. He took one of himself vacuuming the living room, with the cleared and shining coffee table in the background, and then took another one of himself ironing and folding laundry.

This is when another reply from husband came in.

“I like what you’re showing me. Plus: You look hot in that apron…”

That’s when Erwin got super confident. And he got rid of his clothes. Except for _that apron_.

The first, half-naked selfie he sent to Levi was of him cleaning the inside of one of the top floor windows facing their garden, the camera capturing Erwin’s broad back and just the beginning of his ass cheeks. The second picture he sent to his husband showed Erwin giving his office a finishing touch, putting the last of his scattered books onto one of his huge shelves; and while this one also showed his back, it also revealed his naked butt.

There was no reply yet, but Erwin continued to clean and to take selfies.

Like that on in the very tidy kitchen, of him leaning over one of their dark counters, his legs and propped-up ass thus spread widely, making Erwin display his cleanly shaven asshole – a clear “fuck me”-position, sent right after the picture that showed Erwin’s bare chest, the apron hanging low, as he washed some dishes, smirking into the camera.

And when he was done with the whole house, he wasn’t only exhausted, his phone full of semi-naked cleaning pics delivered to his husband, he was also somewhat frustrated. Because Levi had finally replied to all of those shots. But it had been a single message and its content a simple “thumbs up”-emoticon. And Erwin started to wonder whether… Whether he had gone too far…?

He didn’t have much time to ponder this when he went to bed, the fresh sheets and bedding smelling of lovely lavender detergent, because his exhaustion knocked him out after merely a few seconds. And Erwin slept for hours, waking up in the early afternoon of the next day, to find his phone full of concerned messages. Yet those weren’t from Levi but from his boss, asking him whether he was okay.

Erwin called in sick once again and checking his phone for any signal from his husband. But there wasn’t. So, Erwin tried calling Levi again. Yet, to no avail. He only reached his voicemail. “Hey,” he said, “call me. Please. I’m… worried.”

After another hour had passed and Levi still didn’t respond, Erwin chose to take a bath and have a glass of wine. If Levi hadn’t answered him by evening, he would call the man’s boss to make sure his husband was okay and not just angry at him.

The water was pleasantly warm and Erwin should have relaxed immediately, his whole body aching from that XXL-cleaning session of the day before. But he couldn’t. Sighing he took a big sip of wine – and at the same time, the bathroom door was practically ripped open, and that sudden intrusion scared Erwin so much, his brain going to red alert straight away, his mind already trying to locate anything he could use as a weapon against the burglar, that his whole body jumped up and the glass of Bordeaux fell into the water, tainting it red and then—

Levi laughed out, and Erwin blinked, looking at his husband with wide eyes.

“You are so clumsy, Erwin,” the raven-haired then said – but it wasn’t an insult, the words uttered in a soft fashion, a sweet way, and then Erwin registered the tender smile on Levi’s lips, showing just how smitten the raven-haired was with his partner.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Erwin stammered. For Levi was supposed to return only in five days.

“Rescuing you out of the wine bath,” Levi teased, walking over to the tub and holding out is hand, helping the blond out of the water turned a deep red. Instead of handing him a towel, though, Levi smirked, grabbed Erwin’s upper arm and practically shoved him into the shower.

“Wh-what…” Erwin mumbled, unable to finish his sentence, for he was way too distracted watching Levi get out of his clothes hastily, throwing them over the hamper; neglectfully for his own standards. But Erwin didn’t comment on that.

Levi entered the cubicle once he was naked, closing the door and pressing Erwin against the wall, his hand reaching into Erwin’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. A tender kiss, chaste and soft, and when they broke apart again, Levi was smiling that tender smile of before again.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you,” Levi apologized, “I was drunk, and mad and shocked and stupid. You’re not a pig, Erwin,” he added, threading his fingers through Erwin’s blond hair, smile turning into a playful smirk, “maybe you’re my little piggie, and it might take me a while to process what I saw during that video call, but… You’re my _sweet_ little piggie and I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way. Will you forgive me?”

Erwin answered with a big smile. And another kiss, making sure to press their bodies together. “I can live with being a piggie.”

“A sweet little piggie,” Levi corrected softly and Erwin chuckled feeling relieved and happy. But…

“But why are you home?”

Levi chuckled. Then, his smirk intensified and his hands glided down Erwin’s whole upper body, coming to rest on his hips. “Do you really think that I could have lasted five more days without you after you sent me all those pictures…?” he then asked, cocking a brow – in the same moment his right hand slid further south, fingers wrapping around Erwin’s cock, stroking it to life. “Huh?”

“…so… so you liked them?” Erwin heard himself mutter, his dick stiffening while arousal coursed through his veins.

Levi flicked his tongue over the blond man’s left nipple. “I had a boner the whole fucking day and during the whole fucking drive home…”

Erwin swallowed, Levi’s words adding to his desire. “But… Were you able to just… leave?”

“Oh, I said I was sick, but Ymir has it all covered anyway, it’s fine. And even if it wasn’t: I just don’t give a shit,” Levi added, pulling Erwin down for another kiss, one that carried more heat this time. “I want to fuck you so badly…” he murmured against Erwin’s mouth, making the taller man shiver. “Can I?”

“…oh God, please…!” Erwin moaned before Levi claimed his mouth again.

Then, the raven-haired claimed the rest of Erwin’s body. Fucking him under the shower before taking him to the tidy bed, making the blond ride him before he twisted him around, pushing Erwin’s head into the pillow while slamming into him, making Erwin’s legs and arms tremble when he came, releasing a loud moan.

They were both exhausted after, breathing hard, beads of sweat adorning their foreheads, and when Erwin looked at Levi and playfully said “oink-oink”, the raven-haired burst out into laughter.

“God,” he muttered, cupping Erwin’s cheek, pressing a kiss onto his mouth softly, “you’re such an untidy mess. But I love you nonetheless…”

And after that, they finally began sexting and sending nudes to each other on a regular basis when Levi was away for business. And Erwin made sure to crop out his chocolate bar wrappers and packets of crisps before sending his pictures to his husband…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This story war partly inspired by this wonderful artwork: https://happyds.tumblr.com/post/67914362661/based-on-this-post
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the short read - I definitely had a lot of fun writing it :)


End file.
